


Post Shower Dancing

by riottkick



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Ruby's head over heels with Liv, it's hella cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/riottkick
Summary: Ruby had just gotten out of the shower, and her girlfriend, Liv wanted to dance.Prompt:“I just got out of the shower, I can’t dance. What if my towel falls off?”





	Post Shower Dancing

Ruby had just gotten out of the shower, and couldn't help but smile. She was finally happy that Liv was her girlfriend, and that things were going great. The feeling Ruby got when Liv would smile at her, and was in love. 

When there was knock on the door, it brought Ruby back to the object in hand: _putting towels around herself_.

“I'll be done in a quick second, baby.” she said with a smile on her face.

Walking out of the bathroom, she was quickly greeted by Liv. “I'm going to turn on some music, let's dance!” she giggled, reaching out for Ruby's hand.

“Right now?” Ruby asked with a raised eyebrow, before linking hands with Liv.

“Right now, Baby,” 

“I just got out of the shower, I can’t dance. What if my towel falls off?” Ruby asked, although she didn't really care if her towel fell off.

She'd do anything with Liv, because it made her happy. As Liv turned on the music, Ruby watched as her hips began to move with the music. 

Grinding against Liv, Ruby couldn't help but laugh. “What?” Liv asked, turning around to face her girlfriend.

“You're just so beautiful, inside and out. God, I love you, Liv.” Ruby said, lifting Liv up as her towel fell to the ground.

“I love you too, Ruby!” Liv giggled as she felt Ruby's wet body against her clothes.


End file.
